Change
by Opecinco
Summary: What happens when Harry gets a second chance at life? Change happens. Read as Harry changes the circumstances of how he lives and reacts to events happening around him. This will be an H/Hr with some Dumbledore and Weasley bashing story.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that would be J.K. Rowling and if you don't know that you should probably go reread the books and then come and read this because past knowledge is important.

This is Un-beated and my first posted work so please keep that in mind as you read.

Thank you again and please leave some feedback as to how you thought it was.

Prelude

Harry stood surrounded by dozens of Death Eaters and all manner of dark creatures in the Forbidden Forest.

In front of him, wielding the elder wand, was the bane of his existence and his arch nemesis Voldemort.

Giving himself up to save the hundreds of others wasn't always part of his plan to save the world but the past few hours led him to the conclusion that he could end his suffering and free the world of Voldemort at the same time.

Looking at Voldemort's deformed figure casting the _avada kadavra_ curse time slowed down for Harry, his life flashed before his eyes as he awaited the killing blow.

He remembered the 10 years he spent with his abusive relatives and the six life-changing years that he spent at Hogwarts with his classmates.

He thought about how his life this past year had been one of the worst yet best years of his life as he was on the run from Voldemort searching for horcruxes with his best friends Ron and Hermione.

He remembered how he had just seen and talked to his dead parents and friends and how they had comforted him knowing that he was about to die to kill Voldemort.

Harry looked at Voldemort with a smile on his face looking forward to finally being able to join his family and friends in the afterlife.

His only regret would that he would not be able to change the wizarding world from its old ways and get rid of all of the racism that influenced the wizarding world.

He wanted to see the reaction from the Death Eaters when Voldemort's spell killed both of them at the same time since Harry was the last surviving part of Voldemort's soul left (since Neville Longbottom had killed Nagini during the last battle).

One last image played in his head, an image of the surviving defenders of the wizarding world, an image of his friends, and family.

A flash of green and it was over.

Chapter 1 Death

Harry was waiting for whatever came next with his eyes closed.

He waited and waited until he finally opened his eyes.

In front of him stood the person who he had feared the second most in his life, Death.

He looked what you would typically think of when you think death, a tall skeleton with a ragged black coat covering most of his body.

"Good evening Mr. Potter" Death stated in a gravelly voice.

"Um, H-Hello." Harry gasped "What happened?"

Death replied, "Oh you know what happened, you died. Quite gracefully too as most people cry and scream or piss their pants but no you died willingly which makes my job easy."

Harry was shocked and asked. "Well thank you but may I know what happened to my friends after I died?"

"Well since you and Voldemort died the Death Eaters had no chance and fled. Your friends all survived and are rebuilding the school to its former glory." Death rasped in reply to the question.

"Your sacrifice saved millions of lives which makes my job easier as I don't have to judge the millions of people who would have died in the next few months. I can now let nature take its course and sit back and relax."

Harry was glad in his heart as he asked. "So Mr. Death, now what happens? Are you going to send me to my family?"

Death replied with a grotesque smile on his face. "Now boy, because you had all three of the deathly hallows you have a special option that I believe you should accept. I can return you back to the day you discover the wizarding world and you can relive your life. This would give you the ability to save all of your friends who died during the war."

Harry was stunned and he exclaimed. "What! I get a do over? Yes! I can save everyone."

His thoughts immediately turned to those who died in the past few years. _Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Dobby, Hermione. I can save Hermione!_

Death raised his hand and looked at Harry and said. "You will get to see them again but not in the way you imagined. You are going back to when you are 11 so they will be first years and not remember you at all. You are going to have to rebuild your friendships and make new memories with them."

Harry could barely speak. "I guess that makes sense."

Death replied in his raspy voice. "I would like to lay down a couple of ground rules before we do this so that you don't destroy the world when you go back. One is that I can pull you from this life at any moment and I want you to remember that as I will ask you for "favors" from time to time.

I won't make it to challenging and will not ask often but there are some people I want killed and others you can just cripple politically or physically. In return I can give you benefits such as the ability to be a metamorphagus or have mage sight, stuff like that.

Two is you are not to tell anyone who is alive about what has happened to you as that would make people think you are crazy. You may talk to ghosts and portraits but they must swear to never tell anyone alive. This will be a great benefit to you as you can learn long forgotten magic and secrets that no one else knows.

Those are the only rules you have but I do have some suggestions for you if you would care to listen as they would make your life far easier. Have you ever seen your parents will before?" Death asked.

"No, I didn't even know one existed" Harry replied.

Death explained "Dumbledore wanted to raise you to be his little chess piece so he had it sealed. You can only see it when you turn 11 and go to Gringotts so I will explain to you what it says briefly.

Everything, with the exception of a few hundred galleons, in the Potter name which includes money, houses, businesses, and all assets are yours when your parents pass.

The money you were using in your past life was a trust fund that Dumbledore set up in your name to get you through school.

This would allow you to leave the Dursley house once you return to the past.

You can choose any location but I would suggest a warded house with fidelius so that people can't find you.

Dumbledore will try to send you back to the Dudleys straight away so make sure you learn _occlumency_ before he finds you and erases your memories.

Also, don't go and try to free Sirius or accuse Quirrell of having Voldemort on the back of his head until you have proof otherwise the timeline will change."

Harry was stunned. "I didn't even think of that but it does make sense that I could free Sirius and we could live together. I would have to think of something and that would work to get him out of Azkaban.

I don't think Dumbledore would try and erase my memories but he was set on keeping me at the Dursleys. Would he really force me to go back even if I had other places to go?" Harry asked

Death replied with a gruff. "Of course he would. Do you not remember how when you were a child you would get beaten by your uncle and cousin and heal overnight?

That was Dumbledore coming over and healing you.

He knew how bad you were being treated and wanted you to turn to him to answer every problem so when the time came you would sacrifice yourself just like you did."

Harry turned pale. "BLOODEY HELL, he really did control my life! Death you have given me a lot to think about."

Death's laugh chilled Harry to the bone. "Just remember no telling anyone about what happened during your past life and for God's sake learn some new things this time stop holding yourself back to make your friends feel better.

You could have easily saved your friends if you payed more attention in class or tried to learn new things instead of staying friends with Ron.

How many times has he abandoned you when times got tough? Every single time! Stop forgiving people when they don't deserve it.

Your only loyal friends were Hermione, Neville, and Luna. Make new friends and make your dreams a reality."

Harry looked sad as he contemplated Death's words. After a few minutes he gave a sad smile and said, "Thank you again for all of the advice and sending me back, I am sad to say this but I hope I don't have to see you again in the next 200 years."

Death chuckled as he said, "Just listen to my advice and you will be fine, good luck."

Death waved his hand and there was nothing only darkness.


End file.
